one day
by kyouko
Summary: no, i'm not hitting on her. i'm just — attempting to taunt her. natsu/lucy. high school au.


**one day**  
by kyouko

* * *

**chapter one**  
the first day

* * *

**.**

**you're joking, right?**

**.**

* * *

"You're new, huh?"

_Maybe, or you're just old, _I wanted to say. But I couldn't. This... was my first day of school, and there was no reason to act like an idiot. This year — it will be different than the rest. I promised myself that, and right now, the least I could do is keep it.

Instead of spitting at her, I decided to take a different approach. I flashed her a brief smile, a smile that wasn't shown often — it was forced, but it awkwardly felt natural. Huh. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you aren't?" I assumed, though I was very sure she's been at this school for a while. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, her glasses seemed to fit her face perfectly, and she was wearing the school's uniform.

I forgot to wear my uniform. _Shit._

It's my first day — surely they'll let me off the hook? I mean... why wouldn't they? It'll take a while to get accustomed to this place, anyway. It's huge, numerous floors — way too many to count — and hallways, and it's filled with a lot of people. Perhaps, I may be friendly, but there is no way I'll be able to handle this.

Unless I fit right in.

Yeah, like _that _would happen. The new guy, gaining popularity in an instant while the others are thrown to the side. It'd never happen, I'm sure.

I left my dreamworld and looked back at the blonde woman sitting in front of me. She'll probably end up getting scolded by our homeroom teacher, whenever he _shows up_, making her turn around and look at the front. But there's this weird gleam in her eye that I can't stop looking at. She looks bright, bright when the window is letting the sun shine through.

The sun is _almost_ the same color as her hair.

"You guessed correctly," she answered, giving a slight nod. The weird gleam left her eye, then, and I instantly knew it was because of the sun was moving away from the window.

It was going to probably rain.

"I'm Lu—"

I couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying, because by then, our teacher abruptly walked right in to class, cutting her off. She turned around quickly in her seat, crossing her legs; she opened her trigonometry book as fast as she could. That was... surprising.

I smirked, reaching over the desk to tap my finger on her shoulder — she seemed surprised to see that _I_ was the one who started a conversation with her this time. My smile grew wider as I said, "Luigi, right?"

She just looked at me; her face began to heat up. _What is that about? _I wondered, seeing as though I've never been in this type of situation. Ever. She stared, her eyes growing bigger. Maybe her face was heating up with anger, or maybe she's noticed that she's already developed a case of feelings for the new guy. Ha ha ha, wonderful...

I should stop being so cocky.

As I let my hand fall onto my desk, she wouldn't let her eyes leave mine. It felt like she had an idea of punching me in the face, but I don't think a good girl like her would do things such as that.

"You're joking, right?"

_Stare._

"..._Right?!_"

_Repetition _—_ already?!_

"Ah," I said, crossing my arms and attempting to look sophisticated. "I didn't catch your name the first time so I—"

This time, she cut me off. Just like the teacher did. "No! _No!_ Wait, I mean..." She was silent for a moment, looking down at her flats but quickly looking back up at me. "...Uh, it's Lucy. Lucy's my name."

_Lucy? _Sounds pretty.

Pretty _common_.

I was kidding, definitely. Couldn't help but tease her, though.

"You've a nice name, but can I call ya Luce instead? There're a lot of Lucy's in the world, yeah?"

_No, _I'm not _hitting_ on her. I'm just — attempting to taunt her. But she's taking it well... kind of.

"Y-Yeah, sure, whatever," she said after she took a moment to shrug. "As long as it's only that and _not _Luigi. I'm not from the Mario series, and I don't wear a green hat with an L on it, clothed in a green shirt with overalls."

I laughed — sincerely. "You never know... It could happen!" I said back, leaning back in my chair. "I'll bring ya some, alright? Then, _then_ you can actually be referred to as Luigi."

"Ha ha, very funny... I don't think I'll take you up on that offer, sorry." She turned around after that, and I was sure I'd just made a friend.

Whether or not it would last, I had no idea. But I was looking forward to being her friend.

I'd have to wait and see.

* * *

**disclaimer**

natsu, lucy, and any other characters mentioned throughout the story belong to hiro mashima.

* * *

**author's note**

hi! this is my first _uploaded _fairy tail fanfic, and i really like it. this will be a multichapter story, and will be focused around lucy and natsu's friendship blooming.  
although the first chapter was in natsu's point of view, the rest will surely be written in lucy's. just because i suck at writing a guy's point of view. gomen.  
leave a review if you liked it so far! i'd love to hear your feedback, but please don't break me with it omg.  
it's pretty short and sloppy tbh; i'll probably revise it once i feel like doing so/have enough time to do it. i have irl stuff going on so i won't get to rewriting it for a while. /sigh


End file.
